Mitarashi Anko
Mitarashi Anko (みたらしアンコ) is a tokubetsu jonin level kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is also a former student of Orochimaru. After the Fourth Shinobi war, she becomes a teacher at the Ninja Academy. Background Anko Mitarashi was on born on the day of October 24th, and her two parents are never shown or mentioned. She was once the student of Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannins. She enrolled into the Ninja Academy at a young age. As she saw her name on the list along with other children in a group. She also was shock that Kakashi had graduated a year before her. During the second test of the Chunin Exams, Anko and her teammates confronted Hayate and his teammates. Some time later she, along with nine others, were used by Orochimaru to test the finalised versions of the Curse Seal of Heaven he developed from synthesising the enzymes of Jugo with his own chakra. Out of the ten subjects, Anko was the only survivor to live. This in turn established the one in ten survival rate of those who are inflicted with the curse mark seal. In the anime, after her ordeal with Orochimaru had ended while being at the Land of the Sea, Anko refused to follow her mentor anymore. Seeing that she is more valuable to him alive for the sake of his research than dead, Orochimaru had altered Anko's memory into her believing that she was abandoned for not having the ideal drive to fuel the cursed seal. She was found by some Konoha ninja soon after, and was brought to the village with a angry grudge on Orochimaru ever since. Even to the point that she couldn't explain to Hiruzen about how she got the curse mark on her neck. Personality Anko Mitarashi is noted to be quite similar to Uzumaki Naruto, with both being loud, stubborn, and prone to acting out without thinking. Naruto himself is somewhat unsettled by her because, when he mocked her during their first meeting, her immediate response was to throw a kunai at him and lick the blood from his resulting wound. Despite her personality quirks, Anko has a strong commitment to her village and mission, often choosing to face threats alone in order to buy time for her allies to escape or for backup to arrive. This is particularly true in matters relating to Orochimaru: although she admired him when she was a young child and aspired to be like him when she was older, she now believes it is her obligation to use the same jutsu he taught her to bring him to justice. The Third Hokage insists that Anko shouldn't blame herself for anything that Orochimaru does. Appearance Anko Mitarashi has light pale skin, thick eyebrows, light brown, pupil less eyes, and black hair in which has a blue tint to it, (depicted as dark violet in the anime) which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and light pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. The Curse Seal of Heaven, in which takes the appearance of three tomoe, was at the back of her neck on the left side of her body before Sasuke removed it with the Evil Release Method. As a young child, Anko wore a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands, black shinobi sandals, and would occasionally wear a beige backpack. When she took the Chunin Exams, she wore a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, dark shorts, along with fishnet armbands that reach to her elbows, and knee-length boots. Though during her time as a preteen when following Orochimaru in the anime, she instead wears a brown-red t-shirt with braclets, white shorts and fishnet leggings. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, she put on a large amount of weight by being chubby and starts wearing red lipstick. Her mesh body suit is replaced with an orange blouse along with a white coat cape over it. Abilities Being a tokubetsu jonin, Anko Mitarashi is indeed a highly skilled kunoichi. Even as a child, her talent gained the attention of Orochimaru who would take her up as his disciple. A decade after the Fourth Shinobi War, she was considered a legendary kunoichi. Under Orochimaru's wing, she was taught many of his own abilities, such as kinjutsu. In the anime, it was stated that she built up an immunity to perform poisons with Orochimaru's help. She has good aim, as she made a perfect Konoha symbol out of dango sticks without looking. She also has excellent tracking skills, being placed in charge of a team tasked with finding Kabuto. Curse Mark She was also the first surviving recipient of his Cursed Seal of Heaven, which appears as three tomoe at the back of her neck. Though it flares up from time to time in its attempt to encourage her to use it, as she refrains from doing so. It is eventually removed from her body following the Fourth Shinobi War. Snake Techniques Anko knows several forbidden and snake related techniques taught to her by Orochimaru, the most notable of which is Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique — a murder-suicide technique she attempted to use to eliminate her former sensei in the Forest of Death for the sake of her village. She also has the ability to summon snakes. Then use them for the Hidden Snakes Shadow Hands techniques, and its stronger variant. Nature Transformation In the anime, Anko displayed competent use of nature transformation as she was using a powerful Fire Release technique, the Fire Release Dragon Fire Technique, a suicide technique. Along with Yin Release, by using genjutsu to place her targets in a state of great confusion. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc Anko Mitarashi was the proctor for the second exam, which she announced during Ibiki's speech, after she made a rather loud entrance into his class, annoying him since she was early. During the second exam, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Mozuku notified her of three dead Kusagakure ninja. Anko saw that all of their faces had been stolen, and, after she recognized the face-stealing technique, she demanded the Kusa-nin's IDs. After seeing the IDs, Anko realized that the Kusa ninja, who she met earlier, was Orochimaru in disguise. Later on, she arrived at a confrontation with Orochimaru, and it was revealed that he used to be her sensei. Orochimaru was able to reawaken her cursed seal during their battle in the Forest of Death, thus incapacitating her with the pain and ending their fight. She then rushed to inform the Third Hokage, and then found by the Anbu. During the preliminaries, she strongly requested to pull Sasuke Uchiha out of the exams in order to keep the cursed seal under control, but was denied. Feeling guilty that she was unable to kill Orochimaru, she later talked over her encounter with the Third Hokage, but he reassured her that it wasn't her fault that Orochimaru got away. In the Naruto Shippuden anime, she appears briefly in her favorite dumpling restaurant where Naruto asks her about the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, but quickly becomes angry with him when he eats her dumplings without permission, and chases him away by throwing dumpling sticks at him like senbon. Invasion of Konoha arc When the Oto and Suna villages invaded Konohagakure, she did not take the front lines, and instead assisted civilian villagers in getting away from harm by evacuating to the Hokage Monument. Anko was later seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral, by mourning his death. Search for Tsunade arc In the anime, Anko makes an appearance along with most of the village to watch Tsunade's inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc In the anime, Anko is seen alongside Ibiki, Tsunade and Genma as Shikamaru is promoted to Chunin rank. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc In the anime, Anko appears briefly after returning from an escort mission in the Land of Swamps. While Tsunade congratulates Anko on a job well done, she absent-mindedly takes her last dango stick, in which irritates Tsunade and frightens Shizune. In the anime, Anko's past was explored somewhat from a nightmare of when she was still Orochimaru's apprentice. She soon after led Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino on a mission to protect a shipping convoy in the Land of the Sea, which was the country where she was found after Orochimaru had branded her with his Cursed Seal, and subsequently abandoned her. Because her memories were intentionally erased of the event, she was purposefully sent to the Land of the Sea by Tsunade in order for her to regain her memories of the event. After the mission, Anko found her way back to the place where she received the Cursed Seal and regained her full memory of how she and Orochimaru parted ways. She was glad to discover that she was not tossed away like trash as she at first had thought, but chose to leave him herself. She then returned to Konoha with her team, and Isaribi. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc When Kakashi recalls Jiraiya's warning about Naruto's transformation in the dumpling shop, Anko is seen walking in front of it while eating a dango stick. Sasuke & Sai arc Anko is also seen during one of Naruto's dreams, as he interrupted a number of kunoichi (amongst them was Anko) relaxing in a hot spring while he was peeking. Hidan & Kakuzu arc She later appeared at Sarutobi Asuma's funeral, along with several other characters not present at the funeral in the manga. Itachi Pursuit arc In the anime, after Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru, Anko was shown to be on a mission with Mozuku and Iwashi. Sensing someone behind her, she threw a kunai into a bush and killed a white snake. Knowing that a white snake was Orochimaru's signature summon, she covered her seal with her hand and looked toward the sky ominously. Also, she was seen in Orochimaru's flashback when he talked of the white snake skin. He offered to teach her about immortality, which she eagerly accepted. Invasion of Pain arc Before Pain attacked, Anko, Sai and Yamato were dispatched to track and locate Kabuto. Anko cautioned the rest of them to not let Kabuto detect them. However, right after discovering his location, Yamato is forced to return to the village, detecting that Naruto had achieved his six tail transformation. Confining the Jinchuriki arc Anko and a restaffed Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party pick up Kabuto's trail again, eventually coming across three dead Takigakure ninja. Examining the damage done to their bodies, Anko concludes that Kabuto has finally gained control over Orochimaru's remains. Although suspicious about why Kabuto is leaving bodies behind for them to follow, fearing a trap, they continue to follow the trail of bodies to the Mountains' Graveyard. There, Anko has Hyuga Tokuma use his Byakugan to examine the area. He informs her that Kabuto is in the company of Uchiha Obito. Believing they have found the Akatsuki base, Anko immediately sends word of their discovery to Konoha, only briefly wondering why Kabuto would lead them there. Fourth Shinobi War arc Anko and her team continue to monitor the Mountains' Graveyard. When Tokuma reports unusual activity, Anko has Muta Aburame scout the area. He reports thousands of living beings moving beneath the ground. With it clear that Akatsuki is mobilising for war, Anko instructs her team to make contact with the Allied Shinobi Forces while she goes after Kabuto. She tries to sneak up on Kabuto and attacks him, but is quickly defeated. Though Tobi ordered him to kill Anko, Kabuto kept her in a comatose state so he can extract the trace amounts of Orochimaru's chakra within her to increase his power and control over the ninja he reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Throughout the entirety of the fight between Kabuto and the Uchiha siblings, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, Anko remained undisturbed on the floor of the cave. Once Kabuto had been defeated and the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Hozuki Suigetsu and Jugo arrived with the latter noticing Anko's body, alerting the others. Jūgo picked up Anko's body, causing Sasuke to notice the cursed seal on her neck. Sasuke then declared that he was going to speak with Orochimaru, because the cursed seal having to contained a fragment of its creator's mind and saw events unfold through Anko. Once Sasuke used the Evil Releasing Method to revive Orochimaru, Anko's cursed seal was removed in the process. Anko, still unconscious, was left in the cave. Her fate remains unknown. After the war is over, she attended Neji's funeral. :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream While being informed by Danzo that Sasuke is to become Orochimaru's next vessel, Anko is sent with Hayate, Yugao and Sai to stop Naruto and Shikamaru, even if it means killing them. She and her group sneak out of the village, while unknown to them that Neji spotted them. Once Anko and her group catch up to Naruto and Shikamaru by sending flying Kunai's at them, Naruto tries talking the group out of attacking them, but the group don't listen. Anko goes into battle with Naruto, while Shikamaru battles Yugao. But Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten arrived just in time to help Naruto and Shikamaru fight the ANBU. Realizing the ANBU are trying to kill them, Shikamaru realizes they don't serve under Minato because they would never kill Naruto and Neji says he heard about a separate ANBU faction secretly led by someone else that trains them. This leads to Neji and Shikamaru learning that this secondary ANBU is known as Root. Naruto finally manages to unmask the Root member fighting him, revealing her to be Anko. Anko then manages to cut Naruto's right cheek and licks the blood off his cheek with her tongue, which scares him like crazy. Shikamaru realizes their mission, and has the group flee from the fight and continue pursuing Sasuke. While running away from the ANBU, Lee stays behind to stall all the Root shinobi, but Hayate engages him, and allowing the others to continue. Once the ANBU gets closer to them, Tenten stays behind to fight Yugao. Thus Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru continue to give chase, while being followed by Anko and Sai. While finally reaching the tower that Sasuke is at, she and Sai fight Neji while Naruto and Shikamaru run to go into the tower. As she begins her fight with Neji, she reveals that this Sai that is with her is an Ink clone. Sai finally revealed himself using his big ink bird in the sky while trying to stop Naruto and Shikamaru from reaching the tower. As her fight with Neji continues she uses her striking Shadow Snake on Neji, but he uses his Eight Trigrams Technique on her snakes. She then tries to attack Neji from behind him at close ranges but he turns around and strikes her with his Eight Trigrams 64 Palms Technique. Anko then retreats from the battle to meet up with Sai, Hayate and Yugao in order to make sure that Sasuke is with Orochimaru. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) Several years after the Fourth Shinobi War ends, Anko is an instructor at the Ninja Academy. During the entrance ceremony, Moegi and the other instructors were left mortified when Boruto crashed a train into the Hokage Monument. Two weeks later, when the students skipped Shino's class to watch a fight between Yuino Iwabee and Boruto, Anko gave the class a severe scolding afterwards. Later, Anko checked on Shino when he began pouting about how little respect his students seemed to have for him. However Anko sees that Shino getting serious around his students, is a good experience for him to open up more to others. When classes end early because of the Five Kage Summit, she invites Akimichi Chocho to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu. In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Anko joined Shino to watch over the class. Upon arriving, they were met with Karatachi Kagura, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage. Later on, Anko and Shino met with Mei to discuss the growing conflict between the Water Country and neighboring countries. As the Water Country wishes to expand military power into the bordering seas, Mei feared that this could escalate into war again. Despite this, Mei assured them that Kirigakure was strongly against all this and that she with the Sixth Mizukage would work together to prevent it all. Anko is seen speaking to Shino after he spoke to all the students parents, and gets interested when the topic is about Boruto, who she refers to as a problem prodigy. During the practical and final test of the graduation exam, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Anko, Shino, and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Anko quickly caught many students in a genjutsu. She was then attacked by the Ino–Shika–Cho trio. While questioning their willingness to work together as there could only be one winner in the test, they insisted that it was more practical to work team up for now. Anko smirked at their choice. As she began overwhelming the trio, they were soon aided by more of their friends to face Anko. Ultimately, Anko defeated and subdued the group of students. Later that night, following a plan from Boruto, the remaining students rescued their fellow classmates and managed to incapacitate Anko. By the end of the test, despite no one getting the bell from Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the true goal of the test; team-work and loyalty. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 1' She made a cameo with Kakashi when Konoha received an urgent message from the Land of Demons. She later joins Hatake Kakashi, Tenten, Maito Gai and Umino Iruka in launching a counterattack against Moryo and his stone soldiers to buy time for Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Rock Lee, who were protecting Shion, to defeat Moryo. He was later seen with Kakashi after the stone soldiers retreated. Video Games Mitarashi Anko is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage In the Ultimate Ninja games, Anko has the ability to go into Curse Seal Mode instead of Ultimate Mode when facing Orochimaru. In some games, she makes non-playable appearances as a background character, a guide when navigating the main menu and various game modes, a shopkeeper for purchasing unlockable items, or an assist character. Quotes * Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Yamato' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Temari' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Akimichi Chocho' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Maito Gai' 'Umino Iruka' 'Ayame' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Namikaze Minato' 'Tsunade' 'Shizune' 'Jiraiya' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Shiranui Genma' 'Morino Ibiki' 'Gaara' 'Orochimaru' Knownable Relatives *Unnsmed Mother *Unnsmed Father Trivia *Anko is Kishimoto's favorite female character, due to her "relationship with Orochimaru". Whereas Hinata is his favorite character in the Naruto franchise. *Anko is quite popular for a side character. Anko's highest ranking in the Naruto Character Popularity Polls was eleventh place in the first poll, which was right behind Hinata. *"Anko" (餡子) is derived from the sweet red bean paste used in popular Japanese sweets such as dango, while her family name comes from mitarashi syrup that is usually goes with dango. *Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Anko show that she was 141 cm at her Chūnin Exams when she was first part of Orochimaru's genin team, 143 cm a year or so later. *In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Anko was part of Root and was one of its best members. Anko mostly teams up with Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate, and Sai. She mostly wore a mixture of her own clothing and the standard-issue Anbu uniform, including a black hooded cloak and an asymmetrical black and white mask. *In the manga version of Part I, when Anko threw a kunai at Naruto and cuts his cheek. She licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek with her tongue. This little scene is finally shown in the anime for the very first time in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, when Anko does the exact same thing to Naruto but during the Part II timeline. According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is October 24, & her bloodtype is A. *Her Hobby is conducting tea ceremonies. *Anko wishes to fight Orochimaru. *Anko's favorite foods are sweet bean soup & dangos. While her least favorite type of food is spicy-tasting food. *Her favorite phrase is "Calling on" (参上). *Anko has completed 647 official missions in total: 72 D-rank, 86 C-rank, 398 B-rank, 89 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *Anko shares the same English voice actress as Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina, Honda Tohru from Fruits Basket, Keiko Yukimura from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kid Trunks from Dragon Ball Z and from Tokine Yukimura from Kekkaishi. *She has her own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Takako Honda (all media) *'English' : Julianne Buescher (Chunin Exam arc – Curry of Life arc), Laura Bailey (The rest of Part 1 – Part 2), Cherami Leigh (Boruto Anime) all information on Mitarashi Anko is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Anko_Mitarashi Gallery Naruto Episode072-446.jpg Anko.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females